prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie Garvin
|death_date= |birth_place= Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Pat Girard |debut= 1962 |retired= 2011 |}} Roger Barnes (March 30, 1945) is a Canadian former professional wrestler and referee known by the ring name Ronnie Garvin. He is most known for his time in Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP) and the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He is the stepfather of Jimmy Garvin. Career Jim Crockett Promotions World Wrestling Federation Garvin next went to the World Wrestling Federation wrestling as a fan favorite under the name "Rugged" Ronnie Garvin. He feuded with Greg Valentine and they battled several times. The feud culminated with a retirement match, which Valentine won. Garvin was soon appointed as a kayfabe referee, but during matches, he would fight with the wrestlers who would not listen to his orders, such as Bravo and the Brooklyn Brawler. Despite warnings by WWF president Jack Tunney, Garvin punched Valentine during his match against Jimmy Snuka, which led to him being banned from refereeing. At SummerSlam, Garvin served as special ring announcer for Valentine's match against Hercules. Garvin stated during his foe's introduction that Valentine was underweighing himself of 30 pounds, and had two left feet. When Valentine pinned Hercules with his feet on the ropes, Garvin announced Hercules as the winner. Valentine knocked him out of the ring, but Garvin came back and punched him out. Irate at Garvin's antics, Valentine asked he be reinstated so he could get his hands on him. The two battled at the Royal Rumble in a Submission match, which Garvin won to end the feud. After that, Garvin was not involved in a major feud, and he left the WWF at the end of the year. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **One Man Gang **''Rugged'' *'Finishing moves' **''Fist of stone'' (a right handed punch) **''Garvin Stomp'' (A series of stomps to fallen upwards facing opponent in the order of left arm, left chest, left stomach, left upper leg, left lower leg, right lower leg, right upper leg, right stomach, right chest, right arm, and finally the jaw.) **''Hammer Jammer'' (Sharpshooter) *'Signature moves' **Figure-four leglock **Jumping Headbutt **piledriver **sunset flip Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA International Television Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ole Anderson **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) - with Terry Garvin *'International Championship Wrestling' **ICW Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling - Jim Crockett Promotions' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Barry Windham **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Sports - Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Terry Garvin **NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Terry Garvin (1) and Roger Kirby (1) **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jerry Oates **NWA National Television Championship (2 times) **[[NWA National Television Championship|NWA World Television Championship (Georgia version)]] (2 times) *'NWA Mid-America' **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Terry Garvin **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) - with Terry Garvin *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 142 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (5 times) **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Tony Charles (1) and Bob Orton, Jr. (2) **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Garvin *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tim Horner *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (2 times) 1This title was originally named the NWA Georgia Television Championship and was eventually renamed the NWA World Television Championship. However, in March 1985, World recognition is dropped by the NWA and the title reverts to the National title when Jim Crockett Promotions purchases Georgia Championship Wrestling and recognizes its Television title the World title. Personal information *Ron is not related to Terry Garvin but he is Jimmy Garvin's stepfather. *Ron owned Tennessee Mountain Wrestling in Knoxville, TN. Bob Orton, Jr. owns it now with Terry Landel and Tony Anthony. The web address is Tennessee Mountain Wrestling External links * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1945 births Category:1962 debuts Category:2011 retirements Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Referees Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bruiser Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Tennessee Mountain Wrestling alumni